Akatsukis Kids
by AmberandAdriann
Summary: Abby and Hannah were left on someone's door step when they were little and so they were put into an orphanage untill their real parents came to take them back. But they aren't just normal people they are the Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

'Buzzzzzzz.' Hannah looked at the time. "9:00am." Hannah complained but got up anyways, Hannah changed, grabbed her sketch pad and quietly left the room because she didn't want to wake up her roommates, the other girls names are Sarah, Rachael, Jessica, and Ruby, Hannah started going down the old wooden floored halls and stairs, were Hannah went outside and sat down of one of the stairs to the front porch Hannah usually didn't wake up so early but Hannah has been having weird dreams and so she would write about them and draw pictures as well.

~~A few hours later, Hannah's P.o.v. ~~  
I sighed Abby said it would be fun to write a little about my day and stuff like that so I got a journal the day before I was sent here.

"Dear myself, I can't believe it's already been three weeks, sense they have separated us. It's weird Leaving here, without Abby, and Ryoto, because I feel so alone, no one really even talks to me and when they do its only because they need something like for me to hold the door or to pass them something like the remote and it freaken annoys me. I mean why don't they get their freaken butts and do it them self's! Anyways…. I hope Abby and Ryoto are doing okay well at least better than me, I live with a bunch of slobs and pigs well actually they are just annoying teens that can't keep trash off the floors and tables and couch-" I stopped writing because I felt something under me. "Ew! What the freaken heck!" I yelled while getting up from where I was sitting and looked and there was a Peanut butter and jelly sandwich under the pillow I was sitting on. I sighed and started writing again while going to my room. "See what I mean! They are such slobs. Anyways my week has been fine even though the pizza they get every Friday night tastes like sponge and unfortunately its Friday." I got to my room the walls were a baby blue color, the floor was wooden except for under the beds under them was small carpets, and there was one window that if you look outside you will see nothing but the tree that was in front of it but I like it there because it helps me sneak out when I'm not supposed to be out... Okay that's enough of that, and luckily no one is in here right now, they are all outside or down stairs with their friends. And my side of the room well actually just the side of my bed had my stuff but I usually keep my stuff in a box because people here have a habit to _'borrow'_ thing and not give them back, so I keep my stuff in a box that has a lock on it. And I don't really have a lot of stuff mostly just pictures I drew, my few clothes, a sketch pad, a few colored pencils, a alien stuffed animal thingy, and a sword, I don't keep My sword in the box because it won't fit so I keep it under my bed. "But on the good side, I made some money so I can instead go to rally's and get some sprite and a bacon burger, and speaking of which I should probably leave now or by the time I get back it will be night time, so bye for now." I finished writing while getting my box, opened it put my journal in and shut and locked it again. I got my shoes out from under my bed they were blue converse with black stars on them. I put them in and grabbed my bag and started running down the stairs.  
"Hey Hannah can I see you for a minute?" Miss. Johnson asked from the door way of the dining room. "Sure." I mumbled and started walking with her. "Yes?" I said while stopping in front of her.  
"You have someone here to see you." Miss. Johnson said gesturing towered her office. "Who?" I asked.  
"Someone who what's to adopt you, now don't just stand here go and intrudes yourself." Miss. Johnson said while turning around and going to deal with Jack and Sam who were fighting again.  
I slowly started to walk over to the door, and peak through the door where I saw two people one had gray hair, and Purple eyes but that was all I could see because he was sitting down and the other one was girl with blond hair that was in a ponytail and from what I could see from here had blue eyes.  
I walked in and slowly walked over to them. "Hi…." I said slightly waving.  
They looked at me, and then the gray haired one smiled which was really starting to creep me out.  
"Hey, see I told you she was here." The gray haired one said.  
"So… I'm Hannah and you?" I asked.  
"Oh right, I'm Hidan and the blonde over there is Deidara." The one named Hidan said.  
"What did you call me?!" Deidara yelled.  
"Well from what I heard he called you a blonde." I said while sitting on the other chair.  
"So how long are you going to keep me waiting I have somewhere to be?" I asked.  
Deidara face was priceless it turned so red you could have sworn he would have exploded, until his phone started to ring.  
"Well aren't you going to answer it or not?" I asked.  
"I'll answer it whenever I like brat and if you don't shut up I will blow you up!" Deidara yelled while picked up his phone and walked over to the window. 'Hello, yeah the brat is here-'  
"Well sense we have to be going soon go get your stuff while we finish up here." Hidan said.  
"Why? I don't want to go with you, I know nothing about you, and personally I don't trust you." I stated while crossing my arms.  
"Because whether you like it or not you are going to come with us but before we left I thought you may want to bring something with you so go get whatever you want to bring and then get your ass back down here." Hidan said a little bit annoyed. I groaned and ran out of the room and up the stairs  
to my room and sighed. So I grabbed my other bag unzipped it and put my stuff in it and zipped it back up and throw it over my shoulder and went back down the stairs. I went back to the room they were in and they were not there. "What the heck!" I yelled out of anger. "They say get your stuff and then they leave well fine! I guess I will just leave by myself and live somewhere else as well!" I shouted while turning around and stomping out the front door. I got six blocks away when a car stopped beside me. "Hey what the hell are you going?" Hidan asked while rolling down the window.  
"Uh I don't know, maybe somewhere I could eat. I mean I am hungry and have been for the past, I don't know three hours!" I yelled while walking faster. "Then get in the car and we can pick something up before we leave. Plus you don't really have a choice." Hidan said while checking the road to see if there was anyone coming which there wasn't.  
"Fine! I don't care." I shouted while getting in the car with him and the blond chick,  
"So wher- "Rally's." I said crossing my arms and looking out the window.  
So after a few minutes of awkward silent's we got to Rally's and got a sprite, three bacon burger, and four sack's of fries They paid for it though and I eat it all too,  
"You happy now." Hidan asked.  
"No not yet not till the blond chick says he is sorry for yelling at me earlier." I said while crossing my arms.  
"What did you just call me?!" Deidara yelled.  
"You heard me."  
"Oh you are so dead!" Deidara yelled while making a clay spider, I then jumped out of the car and ran into an old building and ran up a few cases of stairs and then I heard an explosion and the building shook.

~~Hidan's P.o.v. ~~  
"You happy now." I asked while parking the car and turning around to look at her.  
"No, not yet, not till the blond chick says he is sorry for yelling at me earlier." Hannah said while crossing her arms, she looks so much like her mom when she does that.  
"What did you just call me!?" Deidara yelled right in my ear.  
"You heard me." Hannah said.  
"Oh you are so dead!" Deidara yelled again in my ear, and then Hannah jumped out of the car and into the building.  
"What the f*ck Deidara! Our mission was to bring them back alive! Not dead and besides you hurt her I will sacrifice you to Jashin!" I yelled but was thinking, 'Hahaha she acts so much like her mother.' But Deidara apparently wasn't listening because he was trying to blow up the building, I then got out of the car and grabbing Deidara but not before he could send a few of his bombs to the building and blowing up some of the building not a lot of it though thankfully. Then next thing I know Hannah was on the roof of the building. "Ha-ha missed me blonde!" Hannah laughed at him, "Why you-" I then knocked him out. "Hannah get your ass down here and get in the car!" I yelled while duck taping Deidara's mouth shut and tying his hands and foot and throw him into the back seat. Hannah then came running out of the building and into the front seat of the car. "Are you hungry?" Hannah asked,  
"Didn't you just finish eating?" I asked I mean she ate a lot.  
"Yeah but having someone try to blow you up can make someone hungry." Hannah said.  
"Fine I think there is a white castles on the way we are going." I said while getting in the car and driving away down the road...


	2. Chapter 2

I was sleeping peacefully, until a certain 6 year- old decided run in screaming  
"Wake up, Abby come on you need to take me to school!" Ryoto yelled. i groaned and sat up, then proceeded to push Ryoto out of my room, and then started to dressed, in my favorite shirt that says on a scale of one to ten what is your favorite color in the alphabet, along with a pair of old blue jeans. And walked out my door to find Ryoto sitting there with his backpack waiting for me, I grabbed my bag.  
"Okay come on, squirt lets go." I say ruffling his hair.  
"I'm not a squirt." he says.  
"Have you eaten yet?" I ask him  
"Yeah, Donna made some bacon, she has some in a bag with your lunch on the counter." He says and shows me his bag of lunch.  
"Okay have Donna and Jeff gone to work already?"  
"yeah they had to work really early, Donna said there was something wrong at the office she said it was an emengy."  
"You mean 'Emergency', what did she say it was about?" I ask grabbing my lunch and breakfast, and grab Ryoto's hand and start walking outside.  
"There was a robbery, she said." Ryoto told me as we started walking down the street to his school.  
"Well, let's hope nothing was damaged too bad.", I tell him and then it's silence, except when i tell him to stay beside me and not run in the road, until we got to his school.  
"Have a good day Ryoto, if you need anything get the school to call me, and behave, i don't want another call from the school, I'll be back at 2:30 to pick you up." I say and hug him and ruffle his hair. I watch him until he makes it into the school building, and then start walking to my highschool. After 30 minutes I got there, just in time for first period so unfortunately no time to eat.

It's lunch before i get a chance to eat, that's also when i get a phone call from Ryoto's school.  
"Hello, Ms. Smith, could you please, come down, to Ryoto's school, he's in the principal's office, and this is the third time this week, thank you." The office lady said, so i hurried to eat my lunch but it still took me 15 minutes to eat. Just as I was cleaning up, there came another phone call from the school.  
"Thank you, Ms. Smith for sending your parents to pick him up." And then they hung up without giving me a chance to tell them, that Jeff and Donna don't know how to get to the school or which one it is. Whoever has Ryoto isn't them. I went down to the Principals office and told them i had an emergency and needed to pick up my brother, and then left without giving them a chance to answer. I was halfway there, when I saw a ginger haired man and a blue haired woman, with Ryoto running around them, and they were walking towards me. The ginger haired man pointed towards me and said something, while looking at Ryoto; suddenly Ryoto looked towards me and started running. I ran to him as well thankful he was safe, I got down to his level and hugged him.  
"Ryoto are you okay, what happened, haven't I told, you not to go with people you don't know, even if they are adults, you had me worried, never do that again, if you don't know them tell your teacher and stay there I would've come get you." I say in a rush letting my worry out.  
"But they said they were going to bring me to you, so I thought you knew them." He says confused.  
"Honey, I don't know them, and even if someone says they know me unless I've told you it's okay to go with them, you don't leave, anywhere." I say, then stand up and hold his hand facing the two people.  
"Who the hell are you, and why the hell did you take Ryoto." I say glaring at them both in turn.  
"Are you his mother?" The ginger man asked, a little worried "You are a bit young."  
"No, he's my brother, but we were orphaned we don't have a mother or father, now why the hell did you take Ryoto?" I ask again getting more worried and started reaching for one of my daggers in my back pocket. The man noticed the movement, even though I was being subtle.  
"Don't worry we're not here to hurt you or him." He tells me trying to reassure me.  
"Then why did you take him." I have an arm protectively around Ryoto, pushing him behind me.  
"We needed to get your attention." The blue haired girl said.  
"So, you kidnap my brother, Why do you need my attention?" I glare at her knife at the ready.  
"Well at least your smart and don't trust quickly," The ginger man said, with a smile.  
"I'll ask one more time before, one of you or both gets stabbed, why do you need my attention?" I say, Ryoto is ready to run at my signal.  
"We're here to bring you home." The ginger said.  
"Yeah, let's say for a moment, I believe you, where is home supposed to be, because for the past year we've lived with Jeff and Donna, that's been our home, and i don't even know your names." I say  
"I'm Pein, and this is Konan." The Ginger 'Pein' said. "And that's not your real home, is it? You've been in an orphanage, since you where 4, you have no memory of before that." Pein says.  
"And you know that how?" I ask him skeptically.  
"Because, I'm the one that put you there." He says, He has a saddened look on his face.  
"Why would you do that?" I say, confused, letting my guard down for a second.  
"It was too, dangerous, where we were, i was trying to keep you safe." he said.  
"And there's no more danger?" I ask  
"No, not anymore, and we want you to come home." He says and holds out his hand for me.  
"I'm not going without Ryoto, if he doesn't come i don't, I have to take care of him." I Say looking down at Ryoto and hugging him closer to me.  
"Don't worry, he can come, like you said, he's your brother, even if not biologically, but he's still your brother, we don't want to separate you." Konan said. Pein still has his hand out for me to take. I grab Ryoto's hand first, and then grab Pein's hand. He smiles down at me, a comforting smile.  
"Can we stop by, Jeff and Donna's house, I wanna get my toys." Ryoto says. swinging, his arms and jumping up and down.  
"Alright we'll stop by, there are things i need too." I say and we start towards the house. It doesn't take long to get there.  
"Ryoto, go get your clothes and however many toys you can fit in this bag," i say and pull a bag out and hand it to him. I turn back, to Pein and Konan.  
"I'll go get my stuff, and my bike, then make sure Ryoto has all his stuff together, then we can go. If you want there are some drinks and some food in the Fridge, if you are hungry or thirsty." I say, Pein nods, and I turn to go get my stuff from my room.  
~~Pein's POV~~  
I nod as Abby tells me she is going to get her stuff from her room. After she leaves up the stairs, i turn and go sit at the table with Konan.  
"Are you okay Pein?" Konan asked as we sat down.  
"Yeah, just, I haven't seen her in 11 years, she's gotten so big, she looks a lot like her mother, I keep thinking maybe, I should have kept her with me." I tell Konan.  
"If you had, she might have died, that's why you left her here, it was too dangerous." Konan says trying to reassure me.  
"I know, I just wish I could have had the chance to be an influence in her life, to raise her, like a father should." I say.  
"Don't worry, you still have a chance to be an influence, her life and be her father. That chance hasn't gone away." She says. Now I hear footsteps running towards us, I turn and Ryoto has two bags. He runs and drops them at my feet.  
"There, see I'm all packed and ready." He says and smiles up at me. I smiled at him.  
"Okay, well let's see, if you got everything, okay." I say and kneel down to check through his bag. One was filled with all his clothes, and the other was filled to the brim with toys.  
"Is this all you have Ryoto?" I ask.  
"Yeah, we didn't have much; we had to be ready, just in case we got adopted." Ryoto said, though he was still smiling. I nod, then have him sit at the table, and get him something quick to eat, a few minutes later Abby came down the stairs with a duffle bag over her shoulder and a backpack in hand, And a pair of keys in the other hand.  
"Do you have all your stuff?" I ask her.  
"Yup, it's all here." she says with a smile.  
"What are the keys for?" Konan asked.  
"For my Motorcycle." she says.  
"But don't you still have a year before you can drive?" I asked her.  
"According to the law yes, but, it's either that or you get to drive me everywhere, which means it will be more cramped in whatever car you have. Either way I know how to drive and look 16, so as long as I don't speed I'll be good." She said a full smile on her face.  
"Are you sure?" I asked.  
"Yeah, and if I get tired, we can always put in on the trailer in the garage, Jeff won't mind, I'll leave a note, and i can ride with you." She says.  
"Can i ride with Abby, please, please, please?" Ryoto, begs.  
"No." She says," You got to ride with Pein and Konan, okay, if you ask nicely maybe, they'll take you to McDonalds." She then turns to looks towards us.  
"Are you guys ready to go, I can help load up the car, I assume there's a car." She says.  
"Sure, come on." I said and grabbed the duffle bag from her and Ryoto's bags.

~~Abby's POV~~  
Pein took my duffel bag and Ryoto's bags, and started out the door. I follow him carrying my back pack, out to the car. They had a red SUV. I went around the front to pop the trunk. I then went and helped him pack the bags into the trunk to where it was neat and nothing would fall over. After that i went back in the house to open the garage.  
"Here let me get the trailer." Pein said and went into the garage. Konan was getting Ryoto, into the car and making sure he was buckled up. I went into the garage after Pein, so I could get my motorcycle.  
"So, Pein, who exactly are you?" I ask him as I let down the hatch of the trailer so I can get my bike (It's one of those trailers like you'll see people using for luggage or some people use for lawn care things like a lawnmower or something, sorry, I'm bad at describing it.).  
"Well, what do you want to know." He says.  
"Why come get me and Ryoto, who am I to you?" I ask. He took a deep breath before he spoke and looked like he was trying to find the right words to explain.  
"Well, you're my daughter." He explained, but still left out much I could tell.  
"Is Konan my mother?" I ask  
"No." he says  
"Where is my mom, then." I said, though I already guessed the answer. "She's dead, isn't she?"  
"Yes. That's why, I left you at the orphanage, I didn't want to lose you too. I'm sorry, i should have come sooner, but I thought you would have a better life out of the danger, and away from me, I'm not exactly parent material." He explains  
"So, you didn't want to keep me then?" I say  
"No, don't ever think that, I was overjoyed when you were born, I felt so happy, and I loved you, I just thought someone else would do a better a job at raising you. There's not a moment goes by that I don't regret leaving you." He tells me, and I believe him, I know it sounds crazy, but I feel like he actually means it, and I just want to believe it, want to think that there is someone out there that actually would care for me as a father and not brush me off as another pest.  
"I believe you, so where will we be going?" I say and then continue pulling my bike off the trailer.  
"Campbellsville, Kentucky. It's just a small town."  
"That's about 3 day drive if not more." I say. The bike is off and I help Pein, I mean dad, move the trailer outside the garage.  
"Well how about you ride your motorcycle during the day and after we stop for dinner we'll put the bike up and you can ride in the car and get some sleep." He suggests.  
"Alright." I agree and we hitch the trailer to the car. I then go back and roll my bike out and go shut the garage door. "Hey i need to leave a note and lock the doors, I'll be right back." I tell them and run back in the house. When I got in I grabbed the notepad on the fridge and a pen.

_hey, Jeff and Donna,__  
__Don't worry, but me and Ryoto left, My biological dad came to get me and Ryoto. We're grateful for all you did for us, but, we finally have a real home.__  
__,Abby__  
__P.S I took my motorcycle, and the trailer._

I left the note on the kitchen table, and then turned and walked out for the final time. I walked up to the driver's side window.  
"Hey we're all ready to go...dad." I say and go back to my motorcycle, but I noticed he had a small smile before I turned and walked back to my bike. I hopped on and started it, Dad started the car and pulled out of the drive way and started down the street, me following close behind. We stop by the closest McDonalds so Ryoto can get some food, other than that we don't stop until 6:00. We stopped at an Applebee's for dinner. Dad parked and I parked beside him, and got off kicked out the kickstand and walked over to the back door.  
"Hey Ryoto you ready to eat?" I ask and open the door. He quickly unbuckles and gets out.  
"Yeah, I want french-fries." he says I chuckle softly at him. Dad and Konan walk around to our side of the car. Konan hold Ryoto's hand and we cross the parking lot.  
"Do either of you have money, cause I'm broke." I tell them.  
"Yeah, we'll have enough." Dad says and opens the door holding it for the rest of us,  
"So, we can get whatever we want?!" Ryoto said excitedly and jumped up and down once.  
"No, you don't want to eat too much." I tell him.  
"Fine." he pouts, Dad chuckles at him. After we were seated, the waitress came and got our orders. It wasn't too long before the food came and we got to eat. Ryoto plowed through his food like he hadn't eaten in days, when in reality he had eaten 2 hours earlier, Me, Dad, and Konan, ate our food slowly. It was around 7 when we got done and paid. After that we walked out, and Dad helped me get my bike onto the trailer and bungee it in place so it won't fall out. Then I walked over to the back door of the car behind the driver side, and made Ryoto sit in the very back, and having him lay down, using one of my old jackets from my back as a blanket, and making him go to bed. I then sat in the middle with my feet on the other middle seats so I can somewhat lay down. I was actually pretty tired, and started falling asleep as soon as the door shut. Dad saw that and took off his red and black jacket he was wearing and covered me up.  
"Goodnight, Abby, sleep well." He says and smoothes my hair away from my face.  
"Night, Dad." I say and fall asleep a few minutes after that.


End file.
